


i think the sun where he was born

by moonshhiine



Category: Brimstone Valley Mall - The Whisperforge (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, S01E07: Little Sinning Monster Machines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshhiine/pseuds/moonshhiine
Summary: Asmoraius is used to staring down at people on the sheets and in the dark, not under Hot Topic’s three and a half broken light bulbs.
Relationships: Asmoraius/Trent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	i think the sun where he was born

**Author's Note:**

> title is a quote from Shakespeare's Othello. I told myself I wouldn't write until after finals week, but I relistened to BVM today and couldn't resist writing _something_ , anything. So here's this. I look forward to writing more for this podcast :D

Are people born good? Or are they simply born? Whatever the answer is, Asmoraius does not believe there is anything natural about being human. But maybe that’s just him.

 _You’re beautiful_ , Trent had said, voice dripping like honey. Asmoraius is used to staring down at people on the sheets and in the dark, not under Hot Topic’s three and a half broken light bulbs. And then Trent said, _I like how different we are_ , with a blindingly white smile while he waited for a punchline that did not come.

In his defense, no one who has to summon a demon for some semblance of a sex life is going to be good at pillow talk or whatever it’s called if it’s been two days and you’ve been visiting him at work. Forgive him if he’s a little out of his depth here.

But Asmoraius _did_ say he would think about it. Well, Trent, here he is. Thinking about it. Hope you and all three of your stupid polo shirts are as happy as the kids who think this carousel is made of real horses.

Him! In a relationship! He scoffs to himself.

Trent had compared him to a renaissance painting and meant it. He didn’t get a chance to ask, but that boy better not have been comparing him to the Mona Lisa or they're going to have words. How did he even say al that with a straight face? Asmoraius would have set himself on fire trying to come up with that sappy shit.

But Trent is just good, he supposes. Not like him at all.

He knows what good looks like, he’s had to teeter on the edge of good and evil to stay in South Central Pennsylvania for as long as he has. Now, he’s not usually one to partake in ancient philosophical debates even older than himself, but—but if people like Trent are out there, _are_ people born good? Because he is _exactly_ what good looks like.

Something about that is disconcerting. That is not the kind of good that people learn.

He has to wonder. In a hypothetical world where people are born good, do any of them stand a chance? And in this world where double-popped collar Trent and his million-dollar smile exist, does Asmoraius stand a chance?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mediocrewood).


End file.
